Undisclosed Desires
by Gamer-Alexis
Summary: Title and inspiration for the story from the song by Muse.


A/N. Requesting from my Tumblr as a prize story!

"Why are you here Cas?"

The angel in question tilted his head ever so slightly to the right in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be here Dean?" he asked in return, "I had hoped that after what I had said to you that you would understand."

"I don't understand!" Dean near shouted, "I don't understand why you insist on staying around, I don't understand what the hell your confession was about!"

"I believe you do understand," Castiel's voice dropped, "You understand what I said with perfect clarity. You just deny it."

"No," Dean shook his head, "I swear I don't know Cas."

"Stop lying to yourself," Cas said, his eyes filled with pity, "I'll be back once you've accepted the truth."

"What? No! Cas!" Dean shouted, but it was too late. A rustle of feathers and the angel was gone, leaving Dean with his memories.

* * *

It was a Thursday and it was raining. The rain pounded on the hotel roof, creating a constant drum of noise. Sam was out getting dinner and Dean opted to stay in bed. Sam didn't mind the rain, he thrived on it. Mostly shaking his hair and getting Dean wet, but he still thrived. Dean, on the other hand, hated the rain. He tolerated it, but if he didn't need to go into the rain then there was no way he was stepping outside into it.

Nope, Dean was content to lie on a less than comfy bed with less than quality television. Unfortunately there was a certain Angel of the Lord who refused to let Dean have one moment of peace to himself.

"Hello Dean."

"Goddammit Cas!" Dean said as he fell (completely manly and gracefully) off the bed and onto the floor.

"My apologizes," Cas looked down onto the tangled mess of limbs and blankets that was once Dean Winchester, "But I have news that could not wait. As soon as Sam had left, I knew I had my chance to speak with you alone."

"Whatever you want to tell me you can tell Sammy too," Dean said, struggling to untangle himself.

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong," Castiel said, kneeling down to help Dean.

Dean ignored how it felt to have Cas so close to him, the angels long, pale fingers gently coaxing the blankets away from Dean.

"Now to talk," Castiel said, tossing the blanket onto the bed.

He sat himself on the floor in front of Dean, less than six inches between the two of them.

"Cas," Dean started on his 'personal space' rant.

"I know Dean," Castiel nodded, "I understand your need for personal space, which is why I need to speak with you alone."

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about where this conversation was going.

"Cas," Dean said, "What are you talking about?"

"You have suffered," Castiel began, "You're hurt and in pain and you're hiding because of it. I don't want you to hide. I want to see you for who you are."

"This is me," Dean said, aware this was going to be a very important conversation, "Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but this is the real me."

"You cannot lie to me Dean," Castiel said, "You can trick your lovers that this is who you are, but you are not. You are the righteous man and you still hold your innocence. Even with all the sins you've committed. You are only human after all."

"Thanks Cas."

"I'm not finished."

Dean rolled his eyes but motioned for Castiel to continue.

"Trust me Dean," is what Cas said, "Trust me. I can help you. I can bring back your innocence, I can make you feel pure again. I need you to show me, I need you to trust me, because you are the one."

"The one?" Dean really didn't like where this was going, "The one what? The only one? The one for you? The one who will stop the apocalypse? Be specific Cas!"

"The one I have to save," Castiel said softly, "I raised you from perdition and I have saved you from countless dangers. This is the one last thing I need to fix."

"Well you can't fix me Cas!" Dean stood up. He didn't care if Castiel had more to say, this conversation was over, "I don't care what orders you have from Heaven, but you can't change my past. No one can."

"You think I do this because it's an order?" Cas stood as well, grabbing tight to Dean's shoulder, "You dare believe that I would risk everything to help you because it was a command? Has your view of me fallen so far?"

"No!" Dean heard the pain in the angel's voice, "Never! I just, what I meant was..."

"What Dean? What did you mean?" Castiel asked.

Dean made the mistake of staring at Cas's eyes. Those damn brilliant blue eyes.

"Let me tell you," Castiel spoke before Dean had a chance, "I do this because I want to. I want to help heal your heart. I want to see your true beauty behind your mask of confidence. I want to settle your inner demons that still haunt you. There are desires in your heart and I want to satisfy them. You are my charge Dean, and I want to help you in every way I can."

"You can't!" Dean said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "Believe me when I say there are some things you can't help me with."

"Let me," Castiel pressed himself closer to Dean so their chests were barely brushing, "Let me help you. Let me in, I can help."

Dean surged forward and pulled Castiel into a bruising kiss. If Castiel was shocked he didn't show it, instead his hand pressed harder into Dean's shoulder while the other came and locked around the hunters neck. Dean's own hands wound around Castiel's hips, pulling him closer until their bodies were pushed together in one hot, pulsing line.

"Show me," Castiel muttered, his voice rough and filled with lust.

Dean very near growled at the request, coupled with Castiel's darkened eyes, and turned them around, slamming Castiel on the bed, sealing their lips together and slowly rocking his hips. The angel's moan almost brought Dean then and there, but no, this was special.

He paid little attention to his brain. He could only think of Cas and his growing need to fuck him into the mattress as hard as he could. He could only focus on every inch of pale skin he uncovered. He only felt the heat as he pressed deeper and deeper. He only heard Castiel's cries of pleasure as they climaxed.

In the afterglow, what just happened hit Dean.

He just had sex with an angel, and not just any angel.

Castiel.

The hunter jumped from his bed, threw on some clothes, and ran out into the rain to the closest diner, leaving Castiel on the bed. Sam was in the diner, still getting dinner.

"Get tired of waiting?"Sam guessed, "Sorry, it's pretty slammed tonight."

"Naw, it's no big," Dean shrugged, "Just got tired of staying in the room."

Sam nodded in agreement, before something caught his eye.

"What the..." Dean exclaimed before his little brother was grabbing his head and turning it, taking a good long look at his neck.

"That's a hickey," Sam accused, "What, did you not want to have me walk in so you thought you'd scout me out?"

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Dean pushed Sam's hand away, "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just... did."

"Did the maid come early?"

"No."

"So you picked up a random chick on the side of the street? Smart Dean."

"No!" Dean was panicking now, "It was Cas..."

He braced himself for the slew of questions, or at least a punch in the face. What he got was a big Sammy hug.

"I knew it," Sam said, "I knew one day it would work out between you two."

"Wait, what?" Dean pushed Sam away.

"You and Cas," Sam said, "Come on, you guys were either going to have sex or be the first to die of unresolved sexual tension."

"There was no unresolved sexual tension between us!" Dean whispered.

"Well not anymore, you resolved it."

Dean turned and left the diner, ignoring Sam's plea's and the pounding of his own heart.

* * *

"I think I've got it figured out," Dean said to the silent air, "If you can hear me Cas. You were right. I am denying it. The truth is I'm scared. I don't let people come close because they get hurt. I'm tired of having others get hurt for me, because of me. I'm just tired. I know you can take it. You're much stronger than me, and I guess if anyone was going to fix me up, you'd be the one to do it."

"I knew you'd figure it out," Castiel said, "You are an honest soul. You would come around."

"I don't understand," Dean said, "Not about this, no, I totally get this. I don't understand how you can see such goodness in me. After what I did?"

"Dean," Cas lifted his hand to pull Dean's face to his, "You are the righteous man. If it were anyone else then it wouldn't matter. I forgive you for what you've done in Hell. Hold on to the fact that if you were not a pure soul then what you did in Hell would have no consequences."

"That is a bizarre way of thinking," Dean sighed, "So even though I did some of the most horrendous things in Hell and started the apocalypse, I'm forgiven because if I wasn't righteous then it wouldn't mean anything?"

"Basically," Castiel agreed, "And I'm here to help remind you of that."

Dean smiled softly, resting his hand on top of Cas's.

"Thanks."

Castiel smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
